This invention relates to a centrifugal separator which uses centrifugal force to separate liquid from solids. In one embodiment the centrifugal separator is in the form of a spin dryer for separating water from clothing.
This application is an improvement of previous spin dryers disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,412,390 and 4,742,624, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Although the spin dryers disclosed in these two patents are well suited for their intended application, the present inventors have recognized that further improvements can be made.
The present inventors have recognized that the design can be improved to further decrease vibration and noise during operation. The present inventors have recognized that the design can provide for even smoother operation by further decreasing the potential for uneven wear on interconnected parts. The present inventors have recognized that an even safer operating system can be provided with an improved power shut-off mechanism and an improved braking system.